Estar solo no es nada, lo malo es darse cuenta
by Hessefan
Summary: Teruhiko no se avergonzaba de su padre, al contrario, y el orgullo con el que le había dicho a Seita "mi mamá también es mi papá", le dio pie a él a decir, con el profundo amor que le tenía a Hinowa, "¡mi mamá es cortesana!". Cualquiera que los hubiera escuchado en ese momento negaría con la cabeza lamentándose por el destino de las criaturas, pero ellos dos eran felices.


**Estar solo no es nada, lo malo es darse cuenta**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Desde ya que no soy Sorachi. Gintama le pertenece por entero a él.

**Prompt**: Agosto #1, Evil Plot Raven [Fandom Insano], autor: Sintonia.

**Extensión**: 1230 palabras.

**Nota**: buscando información sobre estos dos llegué a la conclusión de que Seita tiene 8 años y Teruhiko 10, no mucho más de eso (los japoneses tienen una idea bastante bizarra de los percentilos). Puede que tengan 9 y 11 respectivamente. Sí, la idea no es "oh, qué maravilla", pero el prompt me pareció ideal para estos dos. No tengo idea si en el manga llegan a conocerse.

* * *

_En ocasiones luchamos contra demonios y al vencerlos, resultan menos espantosos y rudos que en un comienzo. Otras veces, lo que menos parece intimidarnos se pronuncia y empuja un pánico en lo profundo de nosotros que se trasmuta en el más vivo, inestable, vehemente y trágico de todos los demonios. Éste desencadena la matanza más difícil de nuestra vida y sin unirnos a él, nos conduce sin sosiego a nuestra derrota._

* * *

Se habían conocido por culpa o gracias a Gin-san. Teruhiko lo vio caminando a su lado, con un andar desgarbado y parloteando sin cesar. Sin mediar demasiadas palabras, el supuesto adulto se marchó diciendo que tenía algo "muy importante" por hacer y que volvería al rato, dejándolo al chico ahí mientras se iba por la calle que se solía tomar para ir a jugar Pachinko.

Ese supuesto "rato" resultó ser unas cuantas horas que a Teruhiko le parecieron las mejores de su vida. Él no tenía amigos con quien compartir los juegos, la mayoría de los chicos lo agredían o lo ignoraban.

Estaba acostumbrado a eso, había crecido con el desprecio como único compañero. Quizás por ese motivo se sintió extraño y desencajado cuando Seita le ofreció su más sincera amistad. No con palabras, sino con hechos.

Pronto, Teruhiko descubrió que era la primera vez que se sentía así, tan capaz de poder tener un lazo de ese estilo con un chico de su edad y que no era un okama, porque claro, él tenía muchos amigos en el bar de su madre. Pronto, también descubrió las razones de Seita para no despreciarlo.

Sentados en las hamacas, mientras veían la tarde morir, ambos compartieron poco a poco sus orígenes. Teruhiko no se avergonzaba de su padre, al contrario, y el orgullo con el que le había dicho a Seita "mi mamá también es mi papá", le dio pie a él a decir, con el profundo amor que le tenía a Hinowa, "¡mi mamá es cortesana!".

Cualquiera que los hubiera escuchado en ese momento negaría con la cabeza lamentándose por el destino de las criaturas, pero ellos dos no; reían y eran felices con el percance de tener una familia tan particular.

Teruhiko sabía que ese agradable momento acabaría, tan pronto como el dinero fuera también lo se le acabase a Gintoki. Una sensación de vacío arremetió contra él y la desesperación comenzó a colmarlo con lentitud.

Le resultaba fácil decirle a la gente lo que su padre era; asimismo, le resultaba fácil aguantar la lluvia de golpes, como también le resultaba fácil sentir orgullo de su familia, sin embargo no encontraba manera de reunir el coraje suficiente para pedirle a ese niño que fuera su amigo por siempre y no solo por esa tarde.

Supuso que Seita debía tener sus propios amigos, pero para él era diferente. Esa era la primera vez que se sentía a gusto junto a alguien de su edad. Para el chico sentado a su lado, no era muy distinto. En Yoshiwara no había niños y su mundo giraba en torno a las mujeres cortesanas que le rodeaban día a día.

—Ah, ese samurái de pacotilla, ¿dónde se metió?… —se quejó Seita viendo la noche arribar.

—¿Vives con él?

—No, no —negó con vehemencia sin dejar de hamacarse con suavidad—, me quedé el fin de semana porque mi mamá le pidió que me cuidara —explicó, alzando los hombros con despreocupación—. No sé bien que está pasando, pero hay problemas en Yoshiwara con un grupo de rebeldes y mamá estaba preocupada por mí, así que le pidió el favor a Gin-san… —miró la luna—Seguro que Tsuki-neesan ya se debe haber encargado…

—¿Eso quiere decir que… no volverás? —lo murmuró, sin comprender su propia pena.

Podía ser valiente para enfrentar su sino, cierto; no obstante la cobardía comenzaba a tomar la forma de un monstruo y a engullirlo. No quería alejarse de él o perderlo, y no se sentía patético por reconocerlo, comprendía mejor que nunca por qué la gente decía que la amistad era un tesoro.

—¡Claro! Aquí arriba es muy divertido —exclamó Seita con una sonrisa, dejando de hamacarse—, además quiero conocer a esas señoras de las que me hablaste.

—Sí, te las presentaré —correspondió con emoción.

Por el camino Gintoki se acercaba, tenía algunas marcas en el rostro y el brazo vendado, por ese detalle el reclamo de Seita murió en su garganta.

—Vamos, mocoso, es hora de que te lleve a casa —apremió, dando la vuelta—, y tú también ve a casa, tu padre debe estar preocupado, ya es de noche —metió el brazo vendado dentro de la yukata, mirando al par que no mostraba indicios de reaccionar.

Podría darle las gracias a Teruhiko por entretener a Seita, sin embargo no era su estilo. Además había tenido sus motivos, porque pudo haber dejado al crio al cuidado de la vieja, no obstante en el fondo intuía que esos dos lograrían congeniar bien. Teruhiko siempre andaba solo, no era raro para Gin cruzárselo por Kabuki sin más compañía que su sombra. Esa mañana lo había visto sentado en la plaza, viendo desde lejos al grupo de chicos de su edad, jugando con escarabajos, como si no se animase a pedir que le dejaran ser parte, como si no quisiera pedirlo, por estar tan acostumbrado a esa soledad.

Seita se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba el samurái, pero antes de marchar con él, giró para dedicarle unas palabras a quien dejaba atrás, con esa expresión en el rostro que no había sabido interpretar.

—Ven algún día a Yoshiwara a visitarme, ¿sí?

Teruhiko asintió con energía y se puso de pie, al mismo tiempo que escuchó el grito de su padre llamándolo en la penumbra.

—¡Teruhiko, ya es hora de cenar y tú en la calle!

Saigô vio al samurái de cabello plateado caminando junto a un niño, mientras las luces de los faroles empezaban a encenderse. No le costó ver en la cara de su hijo la alegría haciendo nido. No le preguntó de buenas a primeras qué había estado haciendo todo el día en el parque, empezó a caminar con él al lado, esperando el momento oportuno.

—¿Papá? —lo llamó con timidez—¿Crees que… podrías dejarme ir a Yoshiwara algún día?

—¡Pero qué tienes en la cabeza, mocoso! —le dio un golpe en la mollera que le hizo trastabillar—¡Eres demasiado chico para eso todavía!

—¡No es por eso! ¡Estás malinterpretándolo! —se defendió, masajeándose la cabeza—Es que… hoy hice un amigo.

Saigô enarcó una ceja, ahora comprendía tanta emoción en su hijo. Asintió, sin ceder con palabras. No pudo evitar sonreír pensando en que, de alguna manera, siempre se sentía en deuda con Gintoki.

—Me alegra saber que tienes un amigo de tu edad —murmuró, pasándole un brazo por sobre el hombro para darle un fuerte apretón.

Teruhiko no había podido vencer sus temores y preguntarle a Seita si quería ser su amigo por siempre, sin embargo comprendía que tampoco lo había necesitado, que el chico había aceptado serlo de manera implícita. Tal vez no se había animado por la sencilla razón de que un rechazo de su parte se le haría intolerable, pese a que su padre le había enseñado a no temerle a esa clase de demonios. Porque por esa clase de temores se suele callar, perdiendo mucho más de lo que se gana al arriesgar. La derrota es más amarga si ni siquiera se lucha por conquistar. Teruhiko y Seita, pese a ser simples niños, sabían bien de esa clase de batallas internas y de las heridas que dejan. Era algo que Gintoki siempre había admirado de ambos.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
